


האוסף הפרטי שלי

by The_Dark_Lady



Category: draft - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lady/pseuds/The_Dark_Lady
Summary: JUST MY DRAFT.





	1. פעם אחת יותר מידי / פיסות של החיים

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> מבוסס על השיר Across The Line של לינקין פארק.

הוא נופל על מיטתו הענקית, בחדר הענק והשומם. כמו מדבר אינסופי, שמשתרע למרחקים אך כל כולו רק שממה. חסר גיוון, חסר חיים, חסר תקווה. המקום שהיה אמור להיות ההגנה הטובה ביותר... אך בעצם מהווה את היאוש הגדול ביותר.

בתזכורת מתמדת שיש לך הכל, אבל אין לך כלום.

במקום הזה, בחשכה, הוא לופט את הסיכה הקטנה צמוד לחזו. מסרב לענוד אותה. מסרב להניח אותה, ורק לתת לזה ללכת. החפץ הקטן שהעניק לו את התקווה, זה שמיד השמיד אותה. ועוד הרבה יותר.

באופן לא מודע הוא מקשיח את פניו, תנועה כל כך רגילה בשבילו עכשיו. מעמיד פנים שהוא חסר לב, אבל כל מה שהוא מצליח לראות זו אש יוקדת, רוקדת בשמיים, משרטטת אל תוך עיניו את המאורעות... מותירה צלקת שלא תרפא לעולם.

השחקים רועדים, מצטרפים אליו באבל וכשהטיפות מתחילות להדפק מחוץ לחלונו, הוא רואה רק כתמי דם ניתזים באכזריות על הרחובות. שוטפים בדרכם את כל הטעויות של האנושות.

הוא היה מרוסק וקפוא לחלוטין, כשצפה באדם היחיד שנותר לו, נעלם. מתבונן בחוסר אונים במוות שקורא לו ולוקח אותו אליו.

ועכשיו, באיזשהו אופן, הוא מרגיש מבפנים עוד יותר שבור.

הוא לופת את הסיכה שהתחילה את הכל בין ידיו הרועדות, מקמט באלימות את הכנפיים הסגולות העדינות. הוא כמעט איחל לסדוק את הסיכה עצמה. הוא לא מאמין. הוא לא רוצה להאמין שזה באמת קרה...

 

הוא רק מנסה להחזיק את האויב מעבר לקו הגבול.

 

*** ~~~~

מזיעה ורועדת, היא שוכבת על מיטתה. בעודה מחזיקה את העגילים קרוב לחזה, היא כבר לא בטוחה מה לעשות עימם כעת. בנשימה רעועה היא עוצמת עיניים, מעניקה לעצמה רק ניצוץ קטן של תקווה, אולי היא רק לרגע תרגיש בטוחה.

ללא שום יכולת לישון, היא מתעוררת בבעתה, צורחת על הסיוטים שממשיכים לרדוף אותה ללא הרף. צורחת עכשיו כפיצוי לדממה שבה הכל קרה.

בעיניה היא רואה מחדש את אש הקרב, באופן כל כך ברור, ברור עוד יותר משראתה תחילה... תמונה שתלווה אותה לשארית חייה. הרגע הנורא ששינה את כל עולמה.

היא הייתה מרוסקת וקפואה לחלוטין, צופה באדם שהיה שם תמיד, נעלם. מתבוננת ביאוש במוות קורא לו להצטרף לאינסופיותו.

ועכשיו, באיזשהו אופן, היא מרגישה מבפנים עוד יותר שבורה.

בידיה היא מרגישה את זוג התכשיטים האדומים, שעתה הורידה אותם בפעם הראשונה זה שנתיים. סגורים באגרופה, היא מצמידה אותם אל ליבה, כאילו יוכלו להרגיע את פעימות הלב הקולניות.

היא מאחלת בפנים, שכגברת המזל, היא תוכל למצוא פתרון קסום למצב. אילו רק המופלא יוכל לשאוב ממנה את כל הכאב המתנפץ בתוך תוכה עכשיו...

כי זה פשוט לא יכול להיות נכון. זה... יכול..?

 

היא רק מנסה להחזיק את האויב מעבר לקו הגבול.

 

 

* * *

 

 

זה היה חולני. זה היה נורא. איך זה יכול בכלל להיות אמיתי?

ליידיבאג הרגישה בחילה מזדחלת במעלה גרונה. איך יכל להיות שהוקמות', האיש שהם נלחמו בו כבר מעל שנתיים, האדם שהשרה אנדרלמוסיה וכאוס ברחבי פריז, זה שהפך אזרחים למפלצות על סדר יומי, רק כדי לשים את ידיו על זוג תכשיטים מטופשים... האיש הנורא הזה הוא סמל האופנה המפורסם ביותר ביבשת? אותו האיש שהיא העריצה בעיוורון, שחלמה להיות כמותו, שהכניס את כל תשוקת העיצובים שלה...

השנאה בערה בה בעוצמה כה רבה, הכאב על שנים של הערצה עיוורת ואובססיביות נאיבית, הכאב על טיפשות להאמין לכל התדמית המדומה של המיליארדר שהטעתה אותה... כמו גם העובדה שהיה נבל-על שהשתמש ברגשותיהם של אנשים לתועלתו האישית, מעניק אשליה נוחה שהוא מתכוון לעזור להם... ממש כמו שעשה לה. אפילו אם הדבר הזה ספציפית היה ללא ידיעתו.

הוא בגד באמון שנתנה בו, בתואר ובגאווה שייחסה לו. הכל היה שקר.

כל עולמה התמוטט. כל חייה חיה בשקר.

הגיבורה הצעירה לא יכלה להאמין על עצמה. היא כעסה שהייתה רדודה כל כך. כל הכעס שזרם בתוכה הוסב לשנאה. שנאה עצומה ומזעזעת.

כואבת על התמימות ושקועה ברחמים העצמיים שלה, היא לא טרחה כלל לבדוק איך השפיעה התגלית על בן זוגה. לא הייתה לה סבלנות אליו כרגע. הוא הרי לא יבין את האובדן הגדול שחוותה. את הבגידה המרעישה שהרגישה. את החלום של כל חייה, להפוך להיות מעצבת מפורסמת יום אחד, מתנפץ.

הוא לא ידע כמה עמוקה הפגיעה בשבילה אישית.

היא תתמודד איתו מאוחר יותר. כרגע יש לה נבל להוריד.

 

-

 

גבריאל אגרסט ניסה לאחות את החלקים. אוסף בזהירות כל שבריר קטן, מוודא שלא יחשף לשום דבר שעלול לשבור אותו לצמיתות. הוא עטה שיכבת הגנה, בניסיון למנוע כל פגיעה נוספת שיכולה לנחות על ראשו. אטם הכל בצורה מושלמת לחלוטין. עד שהוא יגיע סוף סוף לשלב הגורלי שבו הוא יוכל לחבר הכל מחדש.

האיש הנואש ניסה לאחות את החלקים השבורים שהיו משפחתו.

זו הפכה להיות מטרתו הנעלה על כולן. אחרי שהיא הלכה, הכל נהיה קשה מידי. הוא היה שבור כל כך, הוא קבר את עצמו בעבודה קשה, אך זה לא באמת עזר. אין מפלט ממחשבות. הוא ניסה להרחיק את בנו, הדבר היקר ביותר שהיה לו, כי הוא פשוט הזכיר לו מידי את האישה שאיבד, את הזמן בו היה הכל בסדר... הוא העמיס את הילד בפעילויות רבות כל כך, כדי להקל גם את האבל והחורבן שהוא סבל, הנער לא נהנה מזה במיוחד אך לטווח הארוך זה יעזור לו. הוא יוכל לעסוק בכל מה שיחפוץ.

את זמנו שלו, הוא כמעט ולא העביר כלל בביתו עוד. כמעט כל שעות היום היה בסטודיו, קיצר יותר ויותר את הזמן המוגבל שבילה עם השארית האחרונה של משפחתו, במקום זה זרק את הנער לידיהם של מאמנות ושומרי ראש, הם ידאגו לכל צרכיו. וכדי לפצות על כך, הוא קנה לו כל דבר שאפשרי היה להשיג בכסף. שום דבר לא היה חסר לו.

ואפילו כך, הכל היה תפל מידי. עם כל העבודה, עם כל העומס. הוא לא הצליח לצאת מהאבל שהפך להיות נוכח קבע בתוך גופו.

הוא היה צריך לשנות את זה.

הוא חקר וחיפש ללא סוף משהו שיתקן את המצב. ואז הוא שם ידיו על סיכת פרפר מסויימת.

 

זה שינה הכל.

 

-

 

לחימתה של ליידיבאג הייתה מלאה זעם טהור. היא הטיחה מעלומות על ימין ועל שמאל, נאבקת בנבל שעמד מולה, זהו הקרב האחרון. הקרב הסופי. הוא הולך לשלם על הטעויות שלו. הו, הוא בהחלט הולך לשלם על כל מה שעולל.

היא הורידה את המחסום, נתנה לכל רגשותיה להשתחרר. נתנה לזעמה להוביל אותה, להנחות את פעולותיה. היא שמעה את קולו של צ'אט נואר קורא לה כמה פעמים להפסיק, לעצור, מפספסת בבירור את הנימה הנואשת שהתלוותה לקריאותיו. איך הוא לא מבין? שלא יתערב!

היא השתוללה, נלחמת כמו אחוזת דיבוק, בהשתוקקות נוראית לראות את אויבה מפרפר על האדמה כמו פרפר גוסס... היא נלחמה על מנת להרוג.

את סוף הקרב הזה, אחד מהם לא ישרוד.

 

_רק חבל שהיא לא הייתה ספציפית יותר._

 

-

 

מרינט דופין-צ'נג התייפחה אל תוך הכר שלה, מתעלמת מהקוואמי המנוקד שניסה להרגיע אותה. המילים של טיקי חלפו מבעדה מבלי להירשם, היא לא יכלה להתמקד בשום דבר מלבד הצער והיגון שלה.

היא רק ייחלה שהייתה סבלנית יותר, קשובה יותר. למה תמיד חשבה שהיא יודעת טוב יותר מכולם איך הכל צריך להתנהל? אם רק הקשיבה קצת לבן זוגה, אם רק אי פעם הייתה אומרת לו כמה הוא חשוב לה, כמה הרבה הוא אומר לה. לחשוב שהוא ניסה כל כך חזק לדבר איתה, להסביר, והיא דחתה אותו, השליכה אותו ממנה כמו אשפה מלוכלכת.

ועכשיו לעולם, לעולם כבר לא תוכל לדבר איתו שוב.

היא בכתה, בכתה על כל אותם זמנים, על כל אותן הזדמנויות שהפסידה, רק מחמת שהייתה כה עקשנית, כל כך פחדנית... רק כי ההחלטה שלה הייתה חוק.

והיא הפסידה. לא את קרב המופלאים. היא הפסידה דבר הרבה יותר גדול. הרבה יותר חשוב. היא הפסידה את האור שלה. את הרחמים, התקוות, המשמעות... היא הפסידה את האנושיות שלה.

ובשביל מה? רק בשביל לכלות את כעסה, לדרוש צדק לא הוגן. לדרוש חיים תמורת ניצול. ואחרי כל זה היא, באמת חשבה שהיא הלוחמת של הטוב?

היא חשבה שהפסידה כבר הכל. היא חשבה שכל עולמה התמוטט, היא הייתה מרוסקת וכואבת כשגילתה את זהות אויבה... אבל מי היה יכול לחשוב שמי שיהרוג את ליבה יותר יהיה דווקא שותפה הנאמן?

 

-

 

צ'אט נואר לא ידע מה לחשוב.

זה היה קשה מידי לעכל את העובדות. כשנודע לו מי היה מאחורי המסכה של הוקמות' במשך כל הזמן הזה, הוא נכנס למצב של קיפאון.

בהלם הוא עקב אחר גבירתו שהחליטה להוריד את הרוע מיד. הוא יכל להבין אותה. אחרי שנים של לחימה, הגיוני לרצות לסיים את זה ברגע הראשון שיתאפשר.

הוא יכל לחוש את הכאב העמום שפועם בגופו, צועד אל המקום הכל-כך מוכר לו, מוכר עד כדי כאב ממש... אבל תמיד נשאר זר.  
בית כלא של הזנחה. כל הזמן הוא רק ניסה לקבל את האישור של אביו. שומר על ציונים מושלמים, מקבל על עצמו כל מטלה שהאיש החליט להפיל עליו. מנסה לרצות את ההורה היחיד שנשאר לו. להוכיח שהוא ראוי... מה היה רע בזה כל כך?

אבל האיש המבוגר לא באמת הבחין בו אי פעם. הוא היה בשבילו רק נוף. ולא אחד שדורש טיפול.

הדלת נפרצה וגבריאל אגרסט, רעול פנים ועטוף כולו בסגול כהה, נשא את מבטו מדיוקנה הגדול של אישתו, לא מופתע מידי לראות את הגיבורים הנערצים של פריז על מפתן דלתו.

צ'אט נשך את שפתו, לא מסוגל להביא את עצמו להביט באביו.

הוא היה כל כך אבוד. מה הוא אמור לעשות עכשיו?

 

-

 

הוקמות' קיבל ברוח טובה את השתלשלות העיניינים.

צמד גיבורי פריז, שאותם רדף במשך שנים, מחליט לפתע לעשות שירות עד הבית ולחסוך לך את כל הטירחה, לאו דווקא דבר רע בעיניו של אדם שהתרגל לנצל כל מקרה לטובתו. כמובן, הייתה גם העובדה הקטנה שהזהות שלך נחשפה, אבל אם לשפוט על פי הנוכחים, הנערים המהוללים אפילו לא טרחו לשתף מישהו בתגלית שלהם. אהמ, ומחר זה כבר לא באמת יהיה משנה.

הגיבורה הצעירה שפרצה דרך חלונו נראתה עצבנית לחלוטין. החתול רק נגרר אחריה, מתייצב על עומדו ומסרב לפגוש במבטו. _אהמ, טוב, אני חושב שאוכל לשרוד את זה,_ האיש המבוגר גיחך בירכתי מוחו.

"אה, הגיבורים המהוללים של פריז," שפתו התעקלה בלגלוג, "במה זכיתי לכבוד?"

עיניה של הגיבורה האדומה הצטמצמו עד כדי חרכיים קטנטנים, "אתה יודע בדיוק למה אנחנו כאן, הוקמות'," גרונה פלט נהמה מסוכנת, "אתה אפילו לא בצורה האזרחית שלך."

"הו?" היה כל מה שהשיב, לא מניח אף לרגע לחיוכו המפחיד לרדת מפניו. הוא שילב את ידיו על שרביטו וחיכה לראות את התנועה הבאה של הגיבורה הצעירה.

"באנו לסיים את זה," פלט לבסוף החרק האדום מבין שיניים חשוקות.

הוקמות' גיחך שוב, הפעם בגלוי.

"אה, _בזה_ אני בטוח."

 

-

 

הקרב היה בעיצומו. הוקמות' נלחם בליידיבאג ובצ'אט נואר, אם כי התמקד בעיקר בראשונה. זה היה ככה תמיד, המופלא של החיפושית היה בראש מעינייניו, אפילו שהיו נחוצים לו שני המופלאים כדי להשלים את מטרתו. אבל מאז ומתמיד היה קל יותר להביס את החתול השחור. בלי הגברת שלו, הוא סתם רק עוד תועה. הוא לא יוכל להינצל.

...כמה אירוני שאפילו איתה הוא לא הצליח.

  
"קאטקליזם!" צעקתו של צ'אט נואר הדהדה במבנה, מתריע את הזוג השקוע בקרב רק בכמה שניות בטרם הריצפה תחתם התמוטטה נושאת עימה את כל באי החדר לקומה שמתחת.

בטרם הספיקו להתבסס מחדש על עמדתם, צ'אט ניסה להתערב בין הצדדים הלוחמים. הוא תפס בידה של שותפתו, נושא אליה את עיניו בתחינה אילמת. ליידיבאג נענעה את ידה בכוח, עיניה רושפות לעברו. מסוכנות.

"בזבזת את האסון שלך, חתול מטופש!" צעקה בחוסר אמון, "אם אתה לא מתכוון להילחם, אל תפריע לי לפחות!" סיננה לעברו באיום, אך הוא לא עזב את ידה, "מאליידי, בבקשה..." הוא התחנן ביבבה שקטה. היא התנערה ממנו בגסות. מושכת את ידה באלימות מאחיזתו של בן זוגה, ושולחת אותו להשתרע על הקרקע מעוצמת התנופה.

צ'אט התרסק על הקיר בחבטה, גולש אל החורבות של הריצפה. במעורפל הוא היה מודע לאביו המגחך בקצה המרוחק של החדר.

"מה, נראה שהמזל אזל לגברת המזל," העיר מעצב האופנה בנימה סרקסטית, "חצית נתיבים עם חתול שחור במקרה, חרק?"

ליידיבאג כיווצה את עיניה אל יריבה. מניפה את היויו שלה באוויר, היא נהמה, "קמע המזל!"

לתוך ידיה נפלה חרב מנוקדת אדום ושחור. היא אפילו לא הייתה צריכה להרהר לרגע. _המסר היה ברור._

 

-

 

במשך כל הזמן, הוקמות' הקפיד להיות מתון עד כמה שאפשר ולעולם לא לפגוע יותר ממה שהיה חייב. הוא לא התכוון להשמיד את הילדים האלה, ולא משנה עד כמה מעצבנים הם היו.

הוא לא רצה לפגוע גם עכשיו, אבל הקרב הזה היה יותר מידי חשוב מכדי לבזבז את הזמן בהיסוסים. הוא היה חייב להשיג את המופלאים, ואם מה שצריך זה לפגוע מעט בילדים האלה, אז יהי כן.

האיש הניף את מטהו באוויר. מושך בתנועה מדוייקת להפליא בבדולח העגול שבקצה העליון ומגלה חרב ארוכה וחדה.

זורק את הנדן לאחור הוא כיוון את הלהב אל הגיבורה.

 

-

 

היא חשבה שהכירה את השותף שלה. כמה פעמים אמרה לו שזה בדיוק מה שהוא? לא פחות ממנה בשום אופן.

הוא היה חברה הטוב ביותר, טוב יותר מאליה, אם כי היא מעולם לא תודה בכך לאף אחד מהם.

היא סמכה עליו, היא בטחה בו... אבל הכל היה שקר.

איך היא יכולה להמשיך לומר את זה אחרי מה שקרה? כשבפעם החשובה ביותר, היא פשוט התעלמה ממנו. שכחה אותו.

האם הם באמת היו שותפים אחרי זה?

וכל מה שנשאר זה רק זכרונות אמיתיים מאוד של מילים חסרות משמעות.

 

-

 

הוא רצה להעניק לילד חיים נורמליים. במשלב גבוה הרבה יותר משל שאר הילדים בגילו, אבל נורמליים. ולשם כך, אדריאן היה זקוק לשני הורים.

גבריאל לא יכל פשוט לוותר על הסיכוי לתקן את הכל.

הוא היה חייב להילחם במלחמה הזו. הוא היה חייב את זה לעצמו ולמשפחתו.

וכל כישלון שנפל בקרב, רק טישטש את ראייתו יותר.

כל אקומה שנכשלה, עוררה את תאוותו יותר...

 

ולבסוף, האם היה זה שווה לאסוף את כל החתיכות ולהדביק בזהירות, אם זה הסתיים מנופץ לרסיסים?

בנסיונו להחיות את העבר, הוא איבד את העתיד.

 

-

 

צ'אט נואר התרומם מהפינה שאליה הושלך, אוחז בצידו הפגוע ומועד בחזרה אל תוך הקרב. הוא ידע שזה יכול לדרוש ממנו הרבה מעבר למה שהוא מסוגל לשאת. אבל הוא לא יכול לעמוד מנגד כששני האנשים הכי חשובים לו קורעים זה את זה לגזרים.

לא משנה במה זה יעלה לו, הוא היה חייב לעצור את הטירוף הזה.

"ליידיבאג," צעק צ'אט, מנסה לשוא לתפוס את תשומת ליבה. "בבקשה, חכי, יש עוד דרכים!" הוא הסתובב נושא את עיניו אל הצד השני, "...הוקמות', זה לא חייב להיות ככה," קרא ביאוש, מאמץ את מוחו למצוא הסבר הולם.

הם אפילו לא הגיבו על דבריו. ממשיכים להתמקד אחד בשני.

הוא נעמד לפני חברתו, חוסם את דרכה, "אנחנו יכולים-"

"לא, אנחנו לא, צ'אט! מה הבעיה שלך?! תתעורר, אין שום דרך אחרת!" קטעה אותו הגיבורה בצעקה.

"אבל-" הוא הסתובב אל האדם שמאחוריו, בעיניים קרועות לרווחה.

"אין, חתול. אתם הבאתם את זה על עצמכם."

צ'אט התנשף והתכווץ בכאב כשהנבל הכה אותו בכוח בבטנו, בעוד מי שאמורה להיות שותפתו, מניפה את היויו אליו, ומטיחה אותו אל הקצה המרוחק של החדר.

לרגע ארוך, כל שהוא יכל היה אך להתבונן על שני הצלליות שנגדו, בטרם חזונו האפיל.

 

-

 

זהו זה, זה היה צריך להגמר. לא הייתה כאן שום ברירה אחרת.

בו זמנית שני היריבים החלו לתקוף מחדש, בקושי מעניקים לגופם להתאושש מספיק מהמתקפה הקודמת. סובבים סביב היריב ומחפשים אחר ההזדמנות הנכונה להנחית את המכה ולסיים עם זה. פשוט ולעיניין. אחת ולתמיד.

או עכשיו, או לעולם לא.

הוקמות' מסתער, ליידיבאג מכה.

 

-

 

כששבה אליו הכרתו, הגיבור החתולי מצא את עצמו על הריצפה פחות מדקה לאחר שהושלך עליה, רק כדי לצפות במחזה המחריד ביותר שהיה עולה על דעתו. שני האנשים הכי חשובים בחייו מנסים להרוג אחד את השני.

"לא," הוא נחנק, קולו לא חזק יותר מעבר ללחישה צרודה.

הוא מעד לתוך הקרב בקושי והתייצב בין שתי החרבות המכוונות אחת כלפי השנייה, טרם ייפגשו, בעוד אור ירוק אופף אותו. הוא היה חייב לעצור את זה.

 

_הוא עצר את זה._

 

-

 

כמו באילוך איטי הם צפו בגיבור לבוש השחור, כמו באבל מראש, מתייצב הישר באמצע החזית, שתי החרבות ננעצות בחזו, פוצעות אותו משני כיוונים מנוגדים.

מה שנראה כמו שעות היה למעשה לא יותר משניות ספורות.

הכל קרה בדממה נוראית ומחשמלת. הוא לא צעק, הוא לא צייץ. הקול היחיד שנשמע היה קול גופו מוטח על האדמה תחתיו כשכבר לא היה בכוחו להחזיק את עצמו עוד בזמן שרוח החיים נתשה אותו.

הוקמות' וליידיבאג עצמו שניהם את עיניהם אינסטנקטיבית, טרם יסתנוורו מהאור הירוק שאפף את הגיבור שבינהם, עדיין לא מעכלים את מה שהיו עדים לו. לא מוכנים לעכל את המעשה שהרגע ביצעו. המראה גרם להם לפתע להבין את ההשלכות של מה שניסו לעשות.

וכל זה, רק כדי לפקוח אותן שנייה מאוחר יותר ולהבין את מה שהם באמת איבדו.

החדר דמם. משאיר את הנוכחים לבהות בבריכה האדומה שמתפשטת על הריצפה.

 

 

* * *

 

 

עם כל קרב שהוא בוחר, עם כל מערכה שהוא מפסיד...

 

_הפעם ניצחתם, אבל יום יבוא והמופלאים יהיו שלי..._

_לכי אקומה, החשיכי את ליבו..._

_המטרה מקדשת את האמצעיים._

 

הוא איבד את כל מה שנלחם עבורו.

האויב שלו לא הרחק מאחור.

 

_

 

עם כל הבטחה שהיא שברה, עם כל שקר שהיא סיפרה...

 

 _אני אספר לך מי אני, אחרי שנביס את הנבלים._ _כשפריז תהיה בטוחה..._

_אף אחד לא צריך לדעת._

_אנחנו שותפים,_ שווים _, חתלתול טיפשון._

 

 

היא מפחדת כל כך.

האויב שלה לא הרחק מאחור.

 

_

הוא המשמיד של עצמו.

-

היא האוייבת הגרועה ביותר של עצמה.

 

 

* * *

 

כמו שאמרו לנו לינקין פארק בשיר In the End;

 

> <<I tried so hard and got so far, But in the end it doesn't even matter>>


	2. הצלקות שמהוות אותי

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> אחרי המעצר של הוקמות', וגרירת אסון על משפחת אגרסט, אדריאן אבוד, וכל מה שנשאר לו זה עיר ששונאת אותו והצלקות שלו.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> מבוסס על השיר Skin של Sixx A.M.

> _**הצלקות שמייצגות אותי...** _
> 
> _**הופכות לחלק ממני,** _
> 
> _**משתלטות על גופי,** _
> 
> ~~_**והופכות לחיי.** _ ~~

 

 


	3. חלול

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> אקומה נותנת את הכח לעשות את מה שאתה אף פעם לא יכלת.  
>  אקומה נותנת לך את ההזדמנות להשיג את הדבר שהיית רוצה ביותר.  
>  היא מאפשרת לך לנקום באדם שאתה שונא מכל.
> 
> מה קורה כשהאדם הזה הוא אתה?
> 
> יש שלושה דברים שאי אפשר להחזיר: מילה שנאמרה, הזדמנות שהוחמצה ומעשה שנעשה.

 

>   
>  _**\- יש שלושה דברים שאי אפשר להחזיר.** _

 

הוא נשך את שפתו בנסיון למנוע ממנה לרעוד. כאב עמום פעם בחזהו כרעל מתפשט, מזדחל לאיזורים המסוכנים לאיטו. זה פשוט היה יותר מידי.

הוא הביט בסכין הגילוח האחוזה בידו, נושך את שפתו חזק עוד יותר.

הוא לא יכל לעשות את זה.

הוא לא יכל _לא_ לעשות את זה.

זה קשה כל כך...

"אדריאן," נשמע קול מעבר לדלת, מה שגרם לנער לקפוץ בזעזוע ולהפיל את הסכין מידו.

"אדריאן, אתה שם?" פלאג חיכה רק כמה שניות לשם הנימוס, טרם עבר דרך דלת האמבטיה. הוא הבחין בנבחר שלו סוגר את דלת הארון שליד המראה ונראה מפוחד כמו חתלתול בגשם.

לא שפלאג יכל להאשים אותו. כאילו, ברצינות, אביו של הילד היה פשוט נוראי.

למה תמיד הוא היה חייב להיות קשה כל כך אל הנער? הוא לא ראה כמה אדריאן משתדל לרצות אותו?

"היי, איך אתה?" קולו של פלאג התרכך, מנסה לשדל את אדריאן לצאת מהקיפאון.

הילד קמץ את פיו והקוואמי הבחין בטיפות דם קטנות ניגרות על שפתו.

כעבור רגע אדריאן השפיל את מבטו ונאנח.

"פלאג... אני לא מבין מה אני עושה לא בסדר." מילמל באומללות, ראשו עדיין מושפל ושיערו מכסה את עדות הדמעות שמתנוצצות בעיניו.

 

>   
>  _**\- מילה שנאמרה.** _

  
_מעצב האופנה הטיח מילים כואבות בבנו. הזיכרון הטרי עדיין העביר זעזוע מחליא בגוו של אדריאן. הוא ניסה. הוא באמת ניסה. אבל עם כל לוח הזמנים הבלתי אפשרי שלו ממיילא, ועם העבודה שלו במשרה חלקית כגיבור על, הוא פשוט לא הצליח. הביצועים שלו היו טובים, הם היו מספקים כל אדם אחר שהוא לא גבריאל אגרסט._

_אבל אביו לא יקבל שום דבר שהוא פחות ממושלם._

_"אם היית מנסה לפחות, אחרי כל מה שנתתי לך." המילים היו כמו סכינים קטנות._

_"אתה יודע בדיוק כמה זה חשוב, אם לא היית מתמקד רק בעצמך," מילים קרות כמו רסיסי קרח._

_"ילד כפוי טובה."_

  
הנער לעס את שפתו בטרנס, מנותק מהמציאות. בעוד היצור דמוי החתול טפח בזהירות על הראש הבהיר, לא באמת יודע איך עליו להגיב עכשיו.

אוה, בני אדם יכולים להיות כל כך מסובכים...

"היי, ילד, רוצה לצאת לריצה?" פלאג הבריש בעדינות את השיער הזהוב שעליו נחת. "לשחרר קצת לחץ. אהמ?"

לרגע היה שקט מידי מלבד קול משיכות האף מכיוונו של אדריאן ואז הוא ניגב את פניו בשרוול חולצתו והנהן.

שניות מאוחר יותר, נער מכוסה עור שחור זינק מעל גגות פריז בדהירה מטורפת.

  
***

  
ברגע שנפתח חלון הפרפרים, האיש הרגיש את היעד.

הוא אפילו לא היה צריך להשתנות כדי להרגיש את כל הרגשות השליליים שנערמו שם. הזרם היה חזק כל כך, שהוא באמת תהה איך אדם רגיל לא חש בו.

היה כל כך הרבה פוטנציאל חבוי באקומה כואבת כל כך. הוקמות' היה צריך רק להתחבר מעט לרגשות הכהים, לדעת בדיוק מה לספק לקורבן.

"נורו," רטט קולו בפקודה, "שנה אותי."

ברגע שהמסכה כיסתה את פניו, הוא חש בהתגברות העצומה של הרגשות.

אה. מטרה קלה כל כך.

שפתיו התעקלו בחיוך מרוצה כשהבחין באדם המכוון.

אפשר לחשוב שמחצית הפרס כבר בידו.

  
***

  
החתול הביט בקהות חושים על הרחוב מתחתיו. נישא על המבנה הגבוה ביותר בפריז, ורק תוהה.

הוא לא הבחין בפרפר השחור שהתקרב, בין אם בגלל אופל הלילה או מחוסר התחושה שהדהדה בתוכו.

"צ'אט נואר," נשמע בראשו קול מוכר במעומעם, "הסבל הזה, התחושות הבלתי נסבלות... אתה נטוש בעולם הקר הזה, לא מוצא את האומץ להיות מי שאתה. מפחד כל כך. מאכזב."

סכינים שכבר פילחו את חזהו כאילו עשו סיבוב. הוא בלע את הגוש בגרונו.

אבל, "ליידי—" הוא המהם חלושות.

"ליידיבאג?" לחש הקול המהפנט, "אתה הרי יודע שלעולם לא היית יותר מרק עוזר צדדי."

זה היה... נכון.

היא תמיד הסתדרה בלעדיו. כל אותן פעמים שהוא הושפע מכל אקומה ופנה נגדה, היא הצליחה לנצח גם אותם וגם אותו... ואפילו בלי קושי.

מה הוא בכלל עשה שם?

"אתה יכול לקבל את הכח לסיים עם כל זה. להפסיק להרגיש את כל הכאב הנורא הזה שאוכל אותך."

צ'אט ליקק את שפתיו הסדוקות, טועם את הטעם המתכתי שהתנוסס עליהן.

"להפסיק... את הכאב." הוא הדהד כמו תקליטור שבור אחרי הוקמות'.

"בדיוק," חייך הנבל, "אני יכול להעניק לך את הכוח להיות חזק. להפסיק לפחד. כל מה שאני מבקש בתמורה, זה רק זוג עגילים קטן."

ובאמת, האם זה היה שווה את זה?

"אז האם אתה מקבל את העסקה, פייטד?"

אבל האם זה לא היה?

  
***

  
ליידיבאג הבחינה באקומה כמעט מיד. זה היה בעיקר הודות לאליה ולחוש העיתונאי שלה שמיהרה תמיד לתעד את כל המאורעות.

ברגע שחברתה הטובה פרסמה על הליידיבלוג את מקום האקומה, מרינט מיהרה להשתנות ולעמוד מולו.

למרבה המזל, זה לא נראה שהוא עשה משהו עד עכשיו, ועדיין לא היה לה שמץ של מושג מהם כוחותיו.

לרוע המזל, היא כנראה הולכת לגלות בקרוב.

"היי." קראה אל האזרח האקומטי.

הוא הסתובב לעברה, "ליידיבאג," הוא משך את ההברות לאט, בעייפות. הוא לא ציפה לפגוש אותה כל כך מהר, אבל עיסקה זאת עיסקה, "תני לי את העגילים." קולו היה יבש.

"א-הא, מיד," נחרה הגיבורה. מקבלת בתגובה אך משיכת כתפיים. הוא לא עשה שום צעד לקחת ממנה את המופלא.

הוא לא הרגיש צורך בכך, הוא הרי ניסה, נכון? ומה התועלת בכלל?

היא התחילה להרגיש לא בנוח, משהו משונה באקומה הזאת. "מי אתה בדיוק?" היא סקרה אותו במבטה, רעול פנים ושולי בגדיו קרועים, מלבד זה, הוא נראה רגיל לחלוטין. לא היה לה מושג מה יכול להיות מקום משכנו של הפרפר האפל.

"השם הוא פייטד," הוא השיב בקהות. למה לעזעזל האדם הזה גורם _לה_ להרגיש לא בסדר?

"טוב, אל תתרגל אליו," קראה הגיבורה בקרירות, שולפת את היו-יו שלה ומכוונת כלפיו. "נראה שאתה לא הולך להיות אתגר גדול במיוחד. אני אוכל להוריד אותך בעצמי בקלות."

 

>   
>  **_\- הזדמנות שהוחמצה._ **

  
הוא התכווץ מעט, "אני לא מתכוון להלחם בך עכשיו," הוא הרים את ידו, והיא הבחינה באנרגיה הכהה שזרמה סביב אצבעותיו, בטרם הנחית את המכה תחתיו והקים גל הריסות ממגדל אייפל.

ליידיבאג מיהרה להיאחז בביניין סמוך כדי להינצל מהנפילה, וכשענן האבק התפזר, היא לא ראתה אותו יותר.

  
***

  
למרות כל מה שאפשר היה לשער, הוא עדיין הרגיש הכל.

ואותו 'הכל' היה פי מאה יותר גרוע מכל מה שהרגיש בעבר. הוא הרגיש את כל הכאב כאילו קרה רק עכשיו, את כל מה שהדחיק במשך שנים ארוכות והצטבר בפנים...

ואף על פי כן, הוא קיבל את מה שרצה.

הוא אולי לא נפטר מהרגשות, אבל הוא קיבל את האומץ.

והוא כבר לא פחד יותר.

פייטד הרים את ידו באיטיות, עכשיו לא היה דבר שיעצור אותו. הוא סוף סוף קיבל את הכח לעשות את מה שהיה חלש מידי בעבר.

הבזקים שחורים מהפנטים התנוצצו בין אצבעותיו.

הרס.

בדיוק כמו תמיד.

אבל הפעם, הוא יוכל סוף סוף לעצור את זה.

חיוך משועשע-למחצה עיטר את פניו. בצחוק חלול הוא הודה לאויב המושבע שלו שנתן לו סוף סוף את האפשרות.

ובזאת, הוא העביר את ידו בתנועה חלקה על ליבו.

 

>   
>  _**\- מעשה שנעשה.** _

  
וכשהאצבעות חדרו מבעד לבשר, השתחרר מבפנים פרפר שחור קטן.

  
***

  
ליידיבאג נחתה על הצד השני של ההריסות של מגדל אייפל. היא צדקה למצוא שם את פייטד.

אבל לא כמו שהיא רצתה.

היא צעקה באימה כשראתה את הכוח הקטלני והמוכר כל כך, כשהנער נגע היישר בחזו.

הצעקה לא איבדה את העוצמה שלה כשלנגד עיניה פייטד הפך לשותף שלה.

והיא המשיכה לצעוק שוב ושוב ושוב, מתחננת ומזועזעת, במשך זמן לא מבוטל שבו הוא כוסה אור ירוק ואיבד את הטרנספורמציה שלו.

  
***

  
האיש מאחורי החלון קרס על כסאו, ידיו מכסות את פיו, במה שהיה, כנראה, המחווה הרגשית הגדולה ביותר שהראה במשך זמן רב מידי.

אירוני להבין זאת עכשיו.

הוא עצם את עיניו ביאוש דוקר.

  
...מה הוא עשה..?

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
הייתי אומרת שיש עוד סיכוי. או שאולי לא.


	4. חסר תחושה

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> מבוסס על השיר Numb של לינקין פארק 

בהתחלה הוא חייך.

הוא עשה את מה שמצפים ממנו.

נמצא במקומות שהוא אמור להיות בזמן הנכון, עושה את מה שאמרו לו.

שעות על גבי שעות הוא היה יושב ומביט לכיוון המצלמה. מחייך באושר מדומה, כאילו לא מכריחים אותו לעשות את זה.

כאילו הוא שמח.

הוא כבר לא מבחין מי אומר לו, הוא פשוט עושה.

הוא מצליח להעלות על פניו חיוך, רק משום שהוא תירגל את זה מגיל אפס, כמו שילדים מתרגלים לשחק מחבואים או תופסת.

זה כמו משחק. הוא עוטה חיוך על פניו.

חיוך מזוייף, מזוייף. שיקרי לחלוטין. הבעה חלולה וריקה עד היסוד.

אבל זה בסדר.

הכל בסדר. הוא כבר רגיל לזה... מעשה שמלווה אותו כל חייו.

אלא שאז זה נהיה פשוט קשה מידי.

אין לו כבר כח לשום דבר יותר. הוא התעייף כל כך להיות מי שהם רוצים שהוא יהיה.

מרגיש כל כך חסר תקווה. לבד ניצב כנגד העולם. נאבק במציאות, נלחם... אבל הוא רק ילד קטן בנהר החיים.

הוא אבוד מתחת לפני השטח. מתחת לכל תחפושת השלמות הבלתי מספקת, הוא רק שבר כלי ישן.

בלי אפשרות לדעת איך מצפים ממנו ללכת בנעליים של מישהו אחר, כשכל צעד שהוא פוסע מתברר כטעות נוספת.

הוא היה כל כך מרוקן, משלים עם העובדה שהוא רק מעטפת, רק חיצוניות מטעה, הפנים היה כל כך חלול. רגשות זה עבודה כל כך קשה...

הכל נהיה קשה מידי לסבול. והוא לא רצה יותר לעשות כלום.

וכמה הוא היה עייף. הוא רק רצה לזחול למיטתו ולישון במשך ימים...

הוא לא הצליח להעלות על פניו חיוך.

הכאב שהדחיק התנפץ עליו בגלים, קפואים ושבורים. הכל עלה מחדש. אבל זה לא מצא נקודת אחיזה. הוא לא הצליח להרגיש מספיק שיהיה לו אכפת.

הוא הופך כל כך קהה, הכל מרגיש כל כך רחוק. הכל עמום, כאילו הוא בוהה בחייו דרך זכוכית עבה. הכל חסום וטפל. הוא לא יכול לראות אף אחד משם.

הכל דהוי ויבש.

מכוונות היישר לעבר העדשה, עיניו נשארות ריקות ומתות.

הוא נהיה כל כך מותש, פתאום הרבה יותר מודע.

הצלמים מבחינים, הם נוזפים בו ומצלמים מחדש.

שוב ושוב ושוב.

הוא לא באמת סופר.

זה יגיע לאביו, הוא יודע, אבל לא באמת אכפת לו.

הוא עייף מידי.

אולי הוא יאריך את השינה, כמו דובים בשנת החורף.

הצילומים מתארכים. גבריאל לא יסכים לביצועים פחות ממושלמים, כולם יודעים זאת, הם לא רוצים לסבול את זעמו.

אדריאן יודע את זה טוב מכולם, כל חייו הוא ניסה לספק אדם שלא מסתפק מדבר.

הכל חייב להתאים בדיוק. מה שלא - יעלם מהדרך. חוץ מאדריאן. לו אין אף את הנחמה הזאת. הוא יהיה חייב להגיע לשלמות.

האם הוא לא יכול לראות שהוא חונק אותו? מחזיק כל כך חזק... כובל, מפחד לאבד את השליטה.

אין טעם לנסות.

אביו יכעס, יתאכזב כל כך...

כי כל דבר שחשב שבנו יהיה, מתמוטט ממש לנגד עיניו.

זה לא משנה.

כי זה תמיד קרה.

והאור כל כך מסנוור, כמעט מענה, כה מכאיב... מסנוור מידי לעולם החשוך, אבל זה הגיוני, כי האור הזה הוא רק אשליה. לגרום לאנשים להאמין בשקר.

בעצימת עיניים הוא רק חושב על הרגע שבו יפול לשינה. אולי לשנה.

מרגיש כל כך נמוך, כלוא בתוך חלום אטום. אין לו מספיק אוויר. הוא לא מצליח לנשום.

הכל מסתובב מסביב, העולם ממשיך לדהור על הסוס והוא לכוד בתוך הזרם.

וכל שנייה שהוא מבזבז היא יותר ממה שהוא מסוגל לסבול.

הכל נקבע בשבילו... אין לו טעם לנסות.

אין לו כח לנסות.

לב קר נשאר לב קר. גם אם הלב החם יכול להפוך לקר.

...אולי זה תורשתי.

המולה מסביב, כולם מנסים לעשות את עבודתם נכון, אבל הוא לא מתייחס, הוא לא מבחין. הוא לא יכול להתמקד בשום דבר, יותר מידי פעילות, יותר מידי פעולות...

הם מבקשים ממנו לעשות הכל נכון, ובזמן שהוא באמת משתדל, הוא פשוט לא מסוגל...

הם לא מבינים מה לא בסדר. מה שונה מתמיד. מה קרה. הכל הלך כמתוכנן מראש, בלוח זמנים קבוע ומתמיד... ולו אין מספיק כח להסביר שזה לא כל הדברים... זה הוא.

הוא מגיע לביתו, רק כדי להתקל באביו הנוזף, המבהיר והמזהיר.

אבל לא באמת אכפת לו שאביו יוציא אותו מבית הספר.

זה כבר לא מרגיש נוח. והוא לא יכול יותר לראות את כולם. הוא יודע שהרוב מדברים איתו רק בגלל שהוא מודל עשיר. אולי חוץ מנינו. נינו רק מרחם עליו.

הוא בוודאי ישמח שלא יצטרך להפסיד בגללו עוד זמן...

מודע לעובדה שכל שאר האנשים מדברים איתו רק כי הם צריכים ומשלמים להם...

אפשר לראות את זה אפילו על צ'אט נואר, המסכה שמסתירה את זהותו, המסכה שחושפת את הרגשות האמיתיים של האנשים. אף אחד לא באמת צריך אותו.

הוא מרגיש כמו מתחת לפני המים, כמו קרן שמש אבודה, שכל אורה כבה. הכל נראה כל כך קהה. 

הוא הופך להיות חסר תחושה.

גבריאל כבר לא נוגע בו, ליידיבאג כבר לא מורגשת.

הוא יודע שהוא לעולם לא באמת יצליח לספק אותם. הם זקוקים לשלמות... דבר שהוא לא יכול לספק.

והוא נופל, נופל כל פעם מחדש. למה הוא צריך בכלל לנסות לקום עוד?

הוא מרגיש כל כך חסר תועלת. מעמסה.

הוא מנסה לכפר על קיומו הנפשע בהקרבה עצמית לטובת העיר. להלחם ברוע, להביא את השלווה.

הוא נכשל גם בזה.

מה אפשר לצפות ממזל רע?

כמה פעמים הוא היה מעמסה על ליידיבאג, רק בגלל שהוא כל כך חסר תועלת? הוא הביא לה רק קושי ובזבוז זמן.

אם להיות כנים, הוא יודע שיוקל לאביו. הוא לא יאלץ להקדיש לו זמן.. טוב, לנסות לעשות את זה ואחר כך לנסות לכפר על שנכשל ואולי להרגיש נקיפות מצפון.

יהיה להם טוב יותר בלעדיו.

לאף אחד לא אכפת. והכי גרוע - גם לו עצמו כבר לא אכפת.

הוא הופך להיות חסר תחושה.

אבל לא מספיק.

הוא רק מתכוון להכנס עכשיו למיטה.

 

לא בטוח שהוא מתכוון לקום.


	5. אדריאן והקרואסונים / רסיסים קטנים של מחוות

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> יום אומלל בחייו של אדריאן... מה הוא בסך הכל רצה? רק קרואסון אחד...
> 
> אבל יש לו כל כך הרבה דברים לעשות..

כשמרינט נכנסה לכיתה הריח היה הדבר ראשון שפגע בו. הו, הריח השמימי הזה. המפתה כל כך. הוא עצם את עיניו והרגיש את הריר שנוזל מפיו רק מהמחשבה. הוא יכל לראות את המאפה בעיני רוחו, כל כך חמים, כל כך פריך. הוא רצה נואשות לטעום אותו.

לא מודע במיוחד הוא נשען לכיוונה של מרינט, שואף עמוק את הריח שאפף אותה. הממ.. ריח של לחמניות מתוקות.. של לחם טרי.. של מאפה עילאי שהוא אפילו לא יכל לדמיין את עצמו אוכל.

קרואסון.

עברו שנים מאז טעם משהו דומה. דיאטת מודל ארורה!

הילד הכריח את גופו להרגע. מתיישב חזרה במושבו בנוחות, הוא קבר את ראשו בתוך ידיו בניסיון לנהוג כאילו הריח לא פוגע בו בכלל.

במהלך השיעור הוא בקושי הצליח להתרכז, מחשבותיו נדדו כל העת אל המאפה הנחשק.

נשען בכבדות על ידו, הוא עצם את עיניו, מעליו כמו התגשם ענן לבן שהיה מלא כולו קרואסונים.

קול חבטת יד הקפיץ אותו מהרהוריו. הוא הרים את עיניו כדי לפגוש במבטה המוכיח של המורה שהתנשאה מעליו.

"מר אגרסט, תוכל לחזור בבקשה על מה שלמדנו עכשיו?"

אדריאן העיף מבט מהיר אל הלוח, תופס מיד את הנושא. הוא החניק אנחת רווחה, להקלתו הרבה הוא כבר ידע את החומר הזה.

הוא השיב למורה שעדיין עמדה מלפניו, בתמצית. מסכם את החומר הידוע לו מראש.

מיס בוסטייר מצמצה לרגע, מופתעת בבירור, אחר כך נאנחה כמקבלת את גזר הדין וחזרה לחזית הכיתה. "למה אני בכלל מופתעת?" מילמלה בשקט לעצמה בטרם הגבירה את קולה, "טוב מאוד, אגרסט. רק אנא ממך, הקפד לשמור את תשומת ליבך בזמן השיעור."

אדריאן הנהן חרישית.

נינו מרפק אותו, "וואו, אחי, יש משהו שאתה לא עושה מושלם?"

הבלונד משך בכתפיו בחיוך מאולץ. צוחק בפנים במרירות נוכח תמימותו של חברו הטוב.

כאילו הייתה לו אפשרות להיות משהו פחות ממושלם.

-

ברגע שהגיעה הפסקת הצהריים, אדריאן קפץ מהכיתה, נחוש להספיק להגיע למאפייה של דופיין-צ'נג ולקנות קרואסון.

תוכנית שהייתה צריכה לרדת מיד, כי לפתע נשמעו צרחות מהדהדות מכל כיוון.

אדריאן נעצר במקומו, מביט בין הדרך שלפניו, למהומה שמאחוריו.

"קדימה, ילד," פלאג צף לפניו בעצלות, "בוא נלך לקבל את המאפה שלך, זה לא יקח הרבה זמן."

אדריאן בהה בו וכמעט שהסכים, אבל אז הוא נאנח, זה לא יהיה נכון. "לא, קודם כל, יש לנו חובה." אמר לקוואמי שרק פיהק בקול, פותח את פיו לגודל כפול מראשו וכמעט נרדם באוויר.

"פלאג, שנה אותי!"

-

עד שהתקפת האקומה נגמרה, גם הפסקת הצהריים נגמרה.

אדריאן פסע במרמור חזרה לכיתה. האקומה אפילו לא הייתה קשה היום, רק ילד מפונק שרצה לגנוב את כל הממתקים בפריז. מה שהרגיז את אדריאן עוד יותר.

זה כאילו שכל העולם נגדו.

קודם אביו לא מסכים לו לקבל אף אחד מהדברים האלה, ועכשיו זה נראה שאפילו הוקמות' לועג לגורלו.

הוא פתח את המחברת שעל שולחנו והפנה את תשומת ליבו ללמידה.

טוב, לפחות נשאר לו רק עוד שני שיעורים, אם יהיה לו מזל הוא יצליח לחמוק ולהשיג את מבוקשו.

-

אדריאן כמעט יבב מרוב תסכול, כשנפל שוב על המזרון בחבטה, כן, הו היה אמור לצפות את זה, אבל עדיין.

"אגרסט, תתרכז," גער בו המורה לסייף, זו כבר הפעם השלישית שהפיל אותו, "זה לא הולם אותך."

אדריאן קיבל את היד המושטת והתרומם על רגליו, ממלמל התנצלות נוספת.

המורה פסע מרחק כמה צעדים מאדריאן, בטרם הסתובב והפנה את להב הסייף אל הבלונדיני. 

"עכשיו, תראה לי את מה שיש לך!"

-

הוא יצא במהירות משערי בית הספר, הוא השתחרר מהשיעור מוקדם יותר, נראה שהמורה התייאש ממנו היום.

זה בדיוק מה שהוא היה צריך, חשב לעצמו בשמץ של תקווה.

צפירה קולנית הקיצה אותו מהרהוריו. הוא הרים את מבטו, כדי לפגוש במבט כחול וחמור מצד נטלי.

היא הרימה גבה בתמיהה אל הכיוון שאליו פסע והחוותה על הטאבלט שלה.

אוי, לא. אדריאן עצם את עניו ונאנח. הוא שכח לחלוטין מהצילומים שעוד חיכו לו היום.

בראש מושפל הוא חזר למכונית.

מכין את עצמו לשעות מתסכלות באור הזרקורים.

-

 "חמש דקות הפסקה!" ראשו של אדריאן נורה עם הקריאה, מבטו נודד אל המאפייה שמעבר לרחוב, כל כך קרוב...

הוא יספיק אם הוא ימהר, נכון?

הוא התרומם ממקום מושבו וניסה בצעד בטוח ולא חשוד כלל, להתגנב במהירות.

ברגע שהתחמק מכל הנוכחים הוא חצה את הרחוב, רק עוד כמה מטרים בודדים הפרידו בינו לבין החלום.

כתם מטושטש של אדום לכד את תשומת ליבו, ממש בטרם פתח את דלת המאפיה. הוא הפנה מבט ירוק בהיר אל הגיבורה של פריז, שותפתו לפשע.

"ה-היי, א-אדריאן!" ליידיבאג נופפה בידה, מחייכת.

"ליידיבאג," הוא התנשף, הקרואסון כמעט - רק כמעט - ברח ממחשבתו.

הוא בהה באהבת חייו, בפה פעור.

מלפניו עומדת אהבת חייו, הגברת שלו, המדהימה והמעוררת התפעלות, ומאחוריו מרגיש את אהבת חייו השנייה שחיכתה לו על מדף, מוקפת ניחוחות.

הוא הרגיש מבורך כל כך.

איפה המזל הרע שלו מתבטא עכשיו?

ליידיבאג הפנתה את ראשה בפליאה לפתע, גורמת לילד לעקוב אחר מבטה לצד ולפגוש בדמותו הגדולה של גורילה, שמשום מה באופן בלתי מורגש לחלוטין עקב אחרי אדריאן.

אה, כן, אז הנה הוא.

שומר הגוף שלו התקרב אליו, מחווה שהזמן דוחק.

לא... הבלונדיני הפנה מבט מצטער לאחוריו, בוהה בעגמומיות אל חלל החנות שבפנים. הוא היה קרוב כל כך...

הוא הסב את עיניו אל הגיבורה האדומה, שעקבה אחר מבטו. היא חייכה אליו חיוך קטן, משתתפת בצערו.

יד גדולה עטפה את כתפו, רק עוד שנייה אחת, והילד נכנע. מסתובב אל דרכו חזרה, מבלי לזכות להשיג את מבוקשו.

שומר גופו הפנה אותו לחזור את תפקידו של המודל.

-

הוא פתח את הדלת לחדרו עייף ויגע, אף פעם לא מספיק להירגע מעט בטרם יפנה לעיסוק הבא שלו.

כל שהשתוקק לו כל כך היה קרואסון אחד. רק נגיסה קטנה.

הוא נאנח. זה בדיוק המזל שלו.

תופס את ספר הלימוד הוא סגר אחריו את הדלת, פונה לשיעור סינית נוסף.

-

הוא נכנס לחדרו, גורר את רגליו בעייפות.

לפעמים הוא תהה בעצמו איך הוא עוד לא התמוטט מסדר היום שלו.

הוא לא ידע מאיפה הכוחות לגרור את כל היום מגיעים אליו. הוא היה כל כך עייף.

"היי, אדריאן," פלאג קידם את פניו בצחקוק קליל. "אתה-"

"לא עכשיו, פלאג," רטן אדריאן בעפעפיים עצומים למחצה, גורר רגל אחר רגל ומתפלא מדוע המרחק בין דלת חדרו למיטה גדול כל כך.

"אבל רק רציתי לומר-" משפטו נעצר באמצע כשעיניו נפערו בהלם כשנשמע בחדר קול נחירה.

פלאג מידי נפל לתוך פרץ צחקוקים בלתי מרוסנים.

זה חדש, חשב אדריאן לעצמו חצי מודע, הוא אפילו לא ידע שזה אפשרי להרדם באמצע הליכה, אבל לא היה לו זמן להרהר בזה כי הוא סוף כל סוף הצליח להגיע אל המיטה הרכה, הנוחה והמזמינה שלו.

בלי לטרוח להוריד אפילו נעליים הוא פשוט נפל על מיטתו בכבדות. מקווה שלא יצטרך לעשות היום עוד תנועות מיותרות.

אך כמעט מיד מתרומם כשמרגיש שקית נייר חופפת את עור ביטנו.

"אממ.. כן, זה מה שבאתי לומר..." אמר פלאג, מתיישב על שערו הבהיר של הנבחר שלו.

אדריאן התיישב באיטיות והביט בשקית הנייר החומה שבידיו, רגע נוסף עבר עד שהבין במה הוא צופה.

עיניו נפערו בפליאה מעורבת בהתרגשות.

"פלאג, זה.. זה.." הוא איבד את המילים ופשוט בהה, המום.

"כן," חייך פלאג, מבריש בחיבה את השערות התועות ממיצחו של הילד.

"אבל.. איך?"

פלאג חייך, זה משהו שהמחזיק שלו ישמח לשמוע.

"ליידיבאג."

"ליידי..." חזר בהד רך.

היא.. חשבה עליו.

"סגור את הפה שלך," רטן פלאג בזעף, אם כי היה באמת משועשע, "עוד יכנס לשם זבוב."

היא עשתה את זה בשבילו.

חום נעים עלה בגופו של אדריאן כשפתח את השקית והביט במאפה שעליו חלם.

רק רסיסים קטנים של מחוות שמאירים יום ארוך ומיגע.

על אף עייפותו הרבה הוא חייך.

הוא מצא את המקום שממנו מגיע הכוח.


End file.
